Séquelles
by Iliena
Summary: "La détonation résonne comme un coup de tonnerre. La gueule du revolver, fumante, reste fixée dans sa direction. Tout s'arrête et en même temps rien n'a jamais été aussi net, vivant, assourdissant et douloureux que maintenant." Des retours de missions, il en a déjà vécu tellement. Certains laissent des vagues souvenirs, d'autres vous pourchassent et vous collent à la peau. OS


La détonation résonne comme un coup de tonnerre. La gueule du revolver, fumante, reste fixée dans sa direction. Tout s'arrête et en même temps rien n'a jamais été aussi net, vivant, assourdissant et douloureux que maintenant. Ses jambes cèdent sous son propre poids alors que sa main se resserre inutilement sur la plaie béante et dégoulinante de sang qui irradie au niveau de son ventre. Un vague éclat de conscience le pousse à se retourner et mener à bien la mission. Ils attendent tous sur lui. L'oreillette grésille mais il ne parvient plus à saisir les mots. Il murmure un « ça va ! » et termine d'une main tremblante d'échanger les clés. L'agent Cross pose une question. Il répond par l'affirmative et doit se répéter une seconde fois devant le doute qu'elle émet. La douleur revient, son esprit lui murmure que la fuite ne sera peut-être pas acquise cette fois.

Alors que les premières détonations secouent le vaisseau, il tente de se redresser, cherchant de ses pupilles chancelantes son ami d'entant. Une vive secousse le projette à terre et s'en suit un craquement métallique vomi par les entrailles malmenées du cuirassé. Quand il se redresse, Bucky est allongé, écrasé sous une poutre de section trop importante pour que même son bras mécanisé puisse le soulever. Parvenir à ses côtés n'est guère aisé entre les blessures qui le tiraillent et son équilibre vivement sollicité par les constantes détonations causées par les missiles. Steve ne réfléchit pas le moins du monde. Il saisit la poutrelle et donne tout ce qui lui reste de force pour la soulever. L'autre dégagé, tout semble tanguer autour de lui. Une détonation, la verrière qui explose sous ses pieds et cette chute interminable. Il perd conscience avant l'impact.

Steve se redresse d'un mouvement trop brusque qui lui arrache un grognement. Ses abdominaux sont encore en convalescence. De dépit, il remonte ses genoux contre son tors et laisse sa tête venir s'y appuyer alors que ses bras resserrent leur étreinte autour de son ventre. Il est en nage. Des petits tremblements secouent l'extrémité de ses doigts. Il respire profondément.

Depuis son retour à l'appartement, il n'a pas eu une seule nuit sans ce fichu cauchemar. Parfois, il se réveille en hurlant au moment où la balle lui déchire les entrailles. Pourtant, à chaque fois il se retrouve profondément ébranlé par ce souvenir qui se déforme aussi à l'occasion. La nuit précédente, il a rêvé que son ancien ami l'attachait à une chaise et lui faisait subir tout ce qu'il a enduré durant toutes ces années sous la coupe d'HYDRA. Rien que d'y penser, les larmes remontent et il ne fait rien pour les retenir. S'il peut expier un tout petit peu de l'écrasante culpabilité qu'il éprouve, il veut bien se soumettre aux réactions de son corps. Même en retournant tous ses souvenirs, en plongeant dans sa vie d'avant, il ne parvient pas à mettre des mots sur l'état de détresse profonde qui le déchire en ce moment même. Il voudrait appeler Peggy. Et les larmes ne font que redoubler.

* * *

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est allongé dans ce lit, entre deux eaux mais impossible de se rendormir. De dépit, il se lève lentement, comme le physiothérapeute le lui a montré. D'un geste assuré, il saisit la ceinture de maintien et la place autour de son torse. Le chirurgien a dit qu'il était hors de question de se passer d'elle pour le moment. Il soupire. La course pour retrouver Bucky n'est pas prête de reprendre de sitôt à son plus grand damne.

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé mais le ciel clair signifie que ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Ses pats le mènent autour du bassin, face au capitole. Il marche doucement, de petits tiraillements lui secouent le ventre quand il rigidifie un peu trop ses mouvements. Le son de chaussure de sport frappant le bitume lui fait enfoncer un peu plus la tête entre ses épaules alors qu'il rabat la capuche de son sweat sur la casquette. Le coureur le dépasse sans prendre garde à lui. Ouf.

Il faudrait qu'il passe à l'épicerie, il n'a plus rien à manger. Mais le cœur n'y est pas, n'y est plus. En remontant la rue, il s'arrête devant la vitrine crachant un mélange de messages publicitaires qui lui brûle la rétine, lui fait gémir le cerveau. Non, il ne peut pas, pas cette fois. Il va détourner le regard et reprendre sa route en direction de son appartement quand un visage attire son attention dans le reflet de la vitre. La vision ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais c'est suffisant pour déclencher une sueur froide qui roule doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. D'un geste las qu'il veut le plus calme possible, il se frotte le front, comme pour chasser ce qui est probablement un mirage. Peut-être que finalement il a atteint le font. Ses pats le mènent automatiquement chez lui et c'est dans un soupire trahissant une douleur non feinte qu'il prend place sur son canapé, allongeant ses jambes pour terminer de se coller contre les coussins qui soutiennent son dos. Il commence de parcourir le journal du matin. L'arrêt maladie, la convalescence, il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile.

* * *

Deux heures du matin et une poignée de minutes, ce sont les vibrations de son propre cri dans sa gorge qui l'ont réveillé. Le cauchemar était encore plus réaliste, la douleur plus puissante. Ses poumons se soulèvent trop rapidement alors qu'il sent une boule se nouer dans son estomac. Les yeux clairs deviennent turquoise. Il pose un bras misérable devant ses derniers. Ses doigts tremblent imperceptiblement ; en fait il est glacé de l'intérieur. Il va exploser, quelque chose est en train de se contracter en dedans et il sent que cela va céder. Il se redresse, la panique qui se lit dans son regard à quelque chose de désespéré. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se sent. Il attrape son téléphone portable et fait défiler les derniers numéros appelés. Il reste un instant sur le nom de Sam Wilson, puis son regard passe sur celui de Natasha et il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais c'est son numéro à elle qu'il sélectionne. Le doute s'immisce en lui, la tonalité résonne une première fois. La boule se resserre et la panique commence de prendre le dessus. Il raccroche précipitamment, en colère contre lui-même. Il ne se reconnait plus. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, banale mais le faisant pourtant sursauter. L'appareil lui glisse des mains. Il doit se mettre à genoux pour le ramasser. Alors quand il décroche, lui-même à de la peine à reconnaître cette voix rauque qui vacille un peu.

\- Natasha ?

\- Steve, tu as voulu m'appeler ?

\- Non, je…

Les mots se mélangent, la crise de panique est toujours présente et va prendre le dessus, il le pressent. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter cet état de faiblesse dans lequel il peine à se reconnaître.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai… j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation. Je… Je suis confus.

Le silence au bout de la ligne semble durer une éternité.

\- Où es-tu ? s'enquière-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé, excuse-moi. répète-t-il sur ce même ton brouillé.

\- Steve, dis-moi où tu es !

Il soupire profondément parce que ça le prend à la gorge et qu'il n'est pas certain de parvenir à répondre sans que sa voix ne se brise.

\- Tu es chez toi ?

\- Oui…

Elle raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit.

* * *

Quand la sonnette retentit, il réalise qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, le téléphone toujours dans la main. C'est non sans peine qu'il se lève et traverse la pièce à vivre pour atteindre le couloir et la porte. Il retire le loquet de sécurité puis fait tourner la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre, elle se faufile rapidement et alors qu'il referme, elle reste presque en face de lui à l'observer dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Il semble attendre avant d'oser se retourner. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie pour l'affronter du regard alors qu'en même temps il sent la panique continuer de monter à l'assaut de son esprit.

\- Steve… murmure-t-elle de sa voix grave.

Il ose un instant de témérité et se redresse non sans grimacer légèrement. Dans la peine ombre régnant, elle ne peut pas distinguer clairement son regard mais elle a toute de même pu saisir la mimique qui vient d'étirer sa bouche dans une sorte de sourire crispé. Il faut qu'il vienne à la lumière, elle a besoin de le voir pour statuer sur son état. Si elle se fie uniquement à cette voix étrangement fragile avec laquelle il lui a parlé au téléphone, le capitaine America ne doit pas en mener large. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

D'un mouvement lâche, il lui indique d'avancer dans l'appartement. Quand elle atteint le salon – salle à manger, elle aperçoit la porte grande ouverte de sa chambre à coucher. Le lit défait, la lampe de chevet est l'unique source de lumière de l'appartement qu'il ait actionné. Lentement, elle se retourne pour lui faire face. Malgré l'éclairage faible, elle voit immédiatement cette lueur de désespoir qui dance dans le regard bleu du jeune homme. Et puis, il y a ces cernes bleutées qui marquent son visage, ne faisant que renforcer l'impression qu'il a maigri. Indéniablement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi passé au crible du regard perçant de la rousse, il finit par détourner le regard.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir importuné en pleine nuit, Natasha. Je…

\- Arrête de parler, Steve.

\- Mais…

\- Fais-moi plaisir, va t'installer dans ton lit. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de…

\- Arrête, Steve ! Je sais reconnaître un appel à l'aide quand j'en vois un. Installe-toi et réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux me dire. Je reviens.

Il s'assaille précautionneusement contre la tête de lit. Elle revient avec deux verres d'eau et lui en glisse un enter les mains. Sans la moindre retenue, elle s'assaille sur le bord du matelas.

\- Depuis quand n'arrives-tu plus à dormir ? demande-t-elle.

\- Ça a commencé quand je suis rentré de l'hôpital.

\- Tu revis la scène sur le vaisseau ?

Il hoche positivement de la tête, son regard ne se détache plus du récipient entre ses doigts.

\- La douleur est à chaque fois aussi vive… Parfois, je me réveille quand la balle m'atteint. Parfois, les choses se passent différemment.

Elle n'intervient pas, le laisse continuer. C'est normal qu'il ait besoin de temps pour trouver ses mots.

\- C'est tellement violent…

Il inspire douloureusement.

\- Parfois, il… il me montre ce qu'il a enduré.

Une grande main tremblante passe dans ses cheveux cours et réalise inconsciemment des petits cercles.

\- Il me montre…

Deux larmes roulent sur son visage anguleux.

\- Mon Dieu, j'aurais dû…

Sa voix se brise en un sanglot mal contenu. Natasha lui enlève délicatement le verre de sa main libre et la garde doucement entre les deux siennes. Il est à bout. Pourtant, quand ils se sont vus pour la dernière fois au cimetière sur la tombe de Nick Fury, il n'avait pas l'air aussi tourmenté. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité lui étreint le cœur. S'il sait en partie ce que le guerrier de l'hiver a enduré, c'est grâce au dossier qu'elle lui a fourni.

\- Il m'a regardé. Je suis certain qu'il m'a reconnu et pourtant il frappait encore et encore. Il… Il voulait…

Natasha réalise qu'il ne parle plus du rêve mais de la réalité du combat qui s'est déroulé dans la verrière sous le cuirassé.

\- Il voulait me tuer…

La voix du jeune homme s'étrangle à moitié en prononçant ces quelques mots. Il a de la peine à respirer, l'air se bloque par à coup et ses inspirations s'entrecoupent de tressautements qu'elle devine douloureux pour sa musculature encore convalescente ainsi que les cicatrices dont les points de suture ont été retirés la semaine précédente.

\- Il… Il aurait dû… murmure-t-il en trébuchant sur les syllabes alors que de sa main passant toujours nerveusement dans sa chevelure il finit par se couvrir les yeux.

Les larmes se faufilent entre ses doigta alors que Natasha saisi toute l'horreur et le désespoir qui imprègnent les paroles de son vis-à-vis. Lentement, elle se rapproche un peu plus du capitaine et lui attraper les épaules pour mieux l'attirer contre elle. Sans vraiment y prendre garde, il love sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme alors qu'elle passe une main rassurante derrière sa nuque.

\- Steve, ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Ne dis jamais que tu aurais dû mourir.

Un reniflement assourdi lui répond alors qu'elle sent les larmes humidifier son T-shirt à hauteur de sa clavicule. Il marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible qu'elle lui demande de répéter.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, personne ne le peut. J'étais mort… et on m'a ramené ici.

Elle voudrait qu'il continue de s'exprimer car elle ne saisit pas ou il veut réellement en venir.

\- On m'a ramené mais... mais j'ai tout perdu. Ma famille, mes amis, elle…

Sa voix se brise à nouveau et cette fois les sanglots qui s'en suivent sont juste atténués par son propre corps contre lequel il continue de pleurer. Natasha lui masse instinctivement la nuque alors qu'elle ressert son étreinte autour de lui. Un instant, elle regrette de l'avoir si souvent taquiner sur sa soi-disant obsolescence, sur son âge. Elle réalise pleinement que ce que Steve essaye de lui communiquer c'est à quel point il est seul, à quel point ce retour à la vie le fait souffrir. Tant qu'il est en mission, tout cela garde un petit peu de sens mais elle voit bien qu'au niveau personnel il se sent parfaitement inutile, en décalage profond. Les cauchemars, elle est persuadée qu'il en a connu à l'époque de la guerre mais à présent, il est tellement seul dans cette société ou on ne tolère pas la moindre défaillance qu'il est en train de se détruire doucement. Elle a très vite compris qu'il était quelqu'un de sensible et de très attaché à la justice. Dès leur première rencontre, elle a saisi cet aspect terriblement humain et dénué de tous mauvais sentiments de sa personne et elle doit bien admettre que c'est son charme mais aussi sa faiblesse.

\- Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur ta réelle valeur et ton utilité parmi nous mais je te prie de me croire quand je te dis que nous avons vraiment besoin de toi.

Elle le repousse doucement et le force à la laisser le fixer, ses yeux clairs à elle dans les siens rougit par les larmes.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. souffle-t-elle.

Une lueur d'interrogation traverse les pupilles de ce dernier. A-t-il bien compris ?

\- Hawkeye ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle sourit.

\- Hawkeye et moi, ce n'est pas ce genre de relation. C'est différent.

Steve est penaud, il ne réalise pas vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça. Ajoute-t-elle dans un petit sourire tout en se rapprochant du visage fatigué du jeune homme.

Elle l'embrasse tendrement, rien avoir avec le baisé audacieux de l'escalator quelques semaines plutôt. Un peu maladroitement, il glisse ses mains sur ses hanches pour mieux l'attirer contre lui. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance alors qu'elle sent son pouce droit qui effleure délicatement la cicatrice que Bucky lui a laissé en souvenir juste au-dessus du bassin. Il rompt le baiser en premier.

\- Natasha, je… Je ne suis pas certain que…

\- Que quoi ? demande-t-elle de sa voix calme et profonde.

Il rougit, ne sait plus vraiment ou poser le regard tant le visage de la jeune femme est proche.

\- Hey, je m'en moque que tu n'aies embrassé personne depuis septante ans. susurre-t-elle, l'œil rieur. Ce serait même plutôt honorant.

Un sourire, le premier depuis son arrivée ce soir, étire doucement les lèvres fines du capitaine.

\- On a tout notre temps.

\- Merci. Souffle-t-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

Elle laisse ses mains courir le long du tors musclé de l'homme et effleure la compresse qui protège la cicatrice de son ventre du contact avec le tissus du T-shirt. De ses pupilles, elle le fixe sans détour. Même si elle sent qu'il est fou de joie, elle ne peut oublier les cernes qui creusent son visage ni le fait qu'ils sont en plein milieux de la nuit. Il a besoin de sommeil, de se remettre.

\- Rendors-toi, je ne suis pas loin. Murmure-t-elle en se détachant de lui pour ramener à la cuisine les deux verres.

Quand elle revient, il s'est allongé sur le côté et semble déjà dormir paisiblement. Mettant en œuvre toutes ses années d'entraînement, elle se glisse silencieusement sous la couette et vient se lover contre son dos. La respiration calme et profonde du capitaine America la berce lentement. Mais juste avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil, elle l'entend murmurer :

\- Merci Natasha.


End file.
